<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Heartstrings by Whiskey_King</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808713">Red Heartstrings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_King/pseuds/Whiskey_King'>Whiskey_King</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross is baby, Gang Meetup (Technically), M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Variation AU, Soulmates, Swearing, “we have trauma but we can help each other get through it”</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_King/pseuds/Whiskey_King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cross is a bean and decides to pull on his red strings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cross/Killer, Error/Nightmare/Cross/Dust/Horror/Killer, Nightmare/Dust, error/cross, sans/sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Glitchy Boi is Best Boi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven’t seen a lot of these, and I absolutely love them. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Cross sits down in the middle of his blank, horrid world. It isn’t really the middle, but it gives Cross peace of mind. To think of himself being in an eternal expanse of land gives him anxiety. His red strings stretched out in five.... seven? He can’t count. Anyways, the strings stretched out in multiple directions.</p>
<p>     <em>Wait... if these strings connect to my soulmates, maybe I can pull them here!</em> Cross reaches out and grasps a string. He marks it with a bright green ribbon. <em>Now to bring whoever this is here!</em></p><hr/>
<p>     Dust stands in a clearing in the woods sharpening his strategy when his footing slips. “Holy-“ His face hits the snow, muffling his other words. He starts to slide in the snow. Dust panics, clawing at the ground. He can’t seem to find a good grip. His mind seems to seize up, and he flails helplessly. He finds himself back in his thoughts, trapped endlessly fighting and losing to that <em>villain</em>. Tears stream down his cheekbones as he snaps himself back into reality. And that reality is dragging him across Snowdin. "N-No, wait, p-please!" Dust begs, clawing at the ground again. He slides past Grillby's. "Grillby's!" He grapples at the walls, finding a place in the stone base. He feels himself being tugged at a few times before relief washes over him. Dust pulls himself to his feet, and holds his hands before him. His blood and marrow and dust is mixed with a pale pink color not his own. "Why would Pink try that? What even <em>was</em> that?" Dust shakes his head, stepping inside the empty bar. "I'll just wash my hands and hopefully put this behind me..."</p><hr/>
<p>     Cross frowns. <em>So that one didn't wanna come here...</em> He moves on to another string, tying a black ribbon to the string. <em>Guess it's your turn.</em> He tugs on the string, and it tightens instantly. Cross hums slightly, yanking on the string. It holds firm, and nearly a second later Cross is being dragged across the floor. <em>What?! </em>Cross digs his heels into the ground, skidding to a stop. He releases the black-labeled string, and it loosens so much that the string scrapes the floor. Cross groans in pain, rubbing his ankles slightly. <em>Why did I try this...?</em>  After a while, Cross pulls himself to his feet and uses a white ribbon to mark the next string. He braces himself and starts to pull his next victim towards himself.</p><hr/>
<p>     Horror feels the tug on his body and simply brushes it off as nothing.</p>
<p>     "BROTHER, WHY ARE YOU SLIDING?" Papyrus questions. Horror glances down at his feet. Indeed, he <em>is</em> sliding, though not by much.</p>
<p>     "Excuse me bro," Horror mumbles, running off.</p>
<p>     "BROTHER?!" Papyrus calls after him. Horror doesn't answer, too absorbed in his thoughts. The tugging feeling is leading him in the direction of Waterfall. Past the Queen's former house, and into Hotland.</p>
<p>     "What the hell?" Horror attempts to stop moving, to no avail. He's still being dragged. "What do you want of me?!" He yells at seemingly nothing. A few give him strange glances, but quickly look away when Horror glares at them. Horror looks around for something sturdy to hold onto, quickly spotting a rock in his path. He reaches out and grips the rock like a lifeline, his somewhat calloused hands giving him a better grip than most. “No, don’t s-slip....” Horror watches in fear as his hands drag against the jagged rock, tearing at his palms. He screams out in pain, begging the force to stop, to leave him alone, to free him from this invisible chain-!</p><hr/>
<p>     Cross frowns, getting that gut feeling he does only when something horrible is about to happen. He releases the string, moving onto one that shimmers sky blue in the light. He tugs on it, but it still slides against the ground. <em>Weird, it’s loose... is my soulmate dead?!</em> Cross yelps slightly when the string tightens suddenly, and Cross yanks on the string, <em>hard</em>. A skeleton in a cute black windbreaker stumbles through a portal, and Cross is quick to catch him. The skeleton quickly jumps away.</p>
<p>     “Wh@7 Th3 hEll, REd ey3?” The skeleton pauses. “reD?” He steps closer, examining Cross’ eyes. He shifts nervously. “THa7’S r3d.... Oh M-my 60d!” The skeleton jumps back. “We-wE’r3 50uLm@735!”</p>
<p>     Cross nods enthusiastically. <em>Yep, I’m Cross!</em> But the other seems to be unconscious. <em>Welp, onto the next string.</em> Cross turns to the last string, the only one unmarked. He pulls steadily, and it seems to move with him. Suddenly, a knife dripping with a black substance flies past him. Cross shrieks, his hands still holding the string. He pulls it again, and a figure not unlike a walking nightmare emerges from the blank expanse.</p>
<p>     “Who the hell are you and what are you trying to do?!” They demand.</p>
<p>     <em>We’re soulmates!</em> Cross tugs on the string again. The dark being stumbles closer, and Cross can see it’s another skeleton, simply covered in an inkish substance.</p>
<p>     “Answer me!”</p>
<p>     <em>I-I am!</em> Cross yanks on the string again, pulling the skeleton the final distance, close enough for Cross to shake his hand. <em>I’m Cross</em>.</p>
<p>     “You haven’t answered my question yet.” The skeleton seems much calmer now.</p>
<p>     <em>But I-</em> Cross gasps softly, reaching up and touching his teeth.<em> How do I speak?</em> Fear begins to set in, and Cross sinks to the ground. The skeleton kneels next to Cross, resting a hand on his shoulder. The boney hand feels cold, but nonetheless welcome.</p>
<p>     “Hey. Hey. “The dark skeleton forces Cross to look up at him. “You’re fine. Simply breathe in... then out. Focus on the magical vibrations in your thorax, feel how they vibrate. That’s sound. Let it flow through yourself, and project it outwards, through your mouth.”</p>
<p>     Cross breathes deeply for a few measures before rasping quietly. “L-l-like t-t-th-this-s?” The other nods with a small smile.</p>
<p>     “I’m Nightmare.”</p>
<p>     “C-c-cr-Cross-s...”</p>
<p>     Nightmare hums, glancing at the fallen skeleton. “And him?” Cross shrugs. “I guess we’ll have to see when he wakes up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh.......my........STARS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE YOU'VE GIVEN ME!!! This is amazing I can’t thank all of you enough!<br/>Hopefully this longer chapter makes up for the wait!<br/>Enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Cross hums nervously. <em>Maybe this was a bad idea.</em> He feels completely overwhelmed by everything. Nightmare sits across from him, and another one of his soulmates lays unconscious not two meters from him.</p><p>     “So...” Nightmare frowns thoughtfully. “If you could choose to live off of one food, what would it be?”</p><p>     “C-choco-chocolate-te,” Cross responds without a second thought.</p><p>     Nightmare chuckles. “Nice. I would live off of... Huh, I don’t think I’ve had much food since the incident...” His expression sours. Cross tilts his skull in a questioning matter. Nightmare shakes his skull, glancing at the third party, still out cold. “Should we try to wake him?” Cross shakes his head.</p><p>     “He f-freak-ked out w-when I touched h-him,” Cross informs.</p><p>     “I see... your voice is sounding better, Cross,” Nightmare affirms. Cross smiles softly. The unknown third party sits up slowly.</p><p>     “Wh@7-“ The skeleton rubs his skull, glancing between Cross and Nightmare.</p><p>     “Nice to see you up and around,” Nightmare comments. “I’m Nightmare, this is Cross.” Cross waves, and the stranger slowly waves back.</p><p>     “I’m ERr0R.” Error tilts his head at Cross and Nightmare. “Cr05s? SOu1m@73?”</p><p>     <em>Is he not thinking clearly?</em> Cross glances between Nightmare, Error, and their strings. “Y-yeah-ah, I-I’m pretty s-s-sure th-that we’re all soulmates-s...” Error’s eye sockets widen, glancing quickly between Cross and Nightmare.</p><p>     “B-B0th?” To say the least, Error seems utterly stunned. Nightmare looks shocked as well. Cross nodded, standing and offering Nightmare his hand. The inky skeleton took his hand, and they walk over to Error. Cross offers Error his hand as well, but Error shakes his skull. “N-N07 fOnd 0F 7-70uCh...” Nightmare and Cross nod.</p><p>     Cross releases Nightmare’s hand, taking the string marked with white into his hands. <em> Come on! </em> Cross waves at the two, following his string. The two behind him share a glance.</p><p>     “CR055,” Error pipes up. Cross turns around with a hum of confusion.</p><p>     “You can’t leave without a portal.” Nightmare motions to an oval of black ink, swishing with a pale cyan, the exact color of his eye-light.</p><p>     “I-is it the o-one that w-way?” Cross points in the infinite direction of his string. Nightmare nods. Cross eagerly steps through, motioning to Error as he does. <em> Adventure, away! </em></p><hr/><p>     Cross whistles a random tune as he leads Nightmare and Error through the Ruins. Cross glances around. It looks so similar to his own Ruins. The Froggits and other monsters seem to cower from the three strangers in their land. “Wh-where are w-we?” Cross glances back at Nightmare to see the dark skeleton holding his head.</p><p>     “Somewhere positive,” Nightmare groans. “<em> Extremely </em>positive, it’s sickening…” Cross frowns, turning to Error. He seems absorbed in his work with the screen in front of him. He walks past Cross and Nightmare, and through a pile of leaves.</p><p>     “@HHHH!” Error falls through the leaves. Cross runs to the edge of the pile, glancing around for the glitchy skeleton.</p><p>     “E-Error?!” He calls out. The aforementioned skeleton groans loudly, complaining. “Uhh, I’ll s-save you!” He steps into the pile.</p><p>     “HALT!!” Cross glances up to see a ten-foot-tall goat monster. “WHO ARE YOU?” Cross shrieks, stepping forward and falling through the hole, landing next to Error.</p><p>     “Run,” Cross whispers, sprinting through a door. They come out behind the goat monster and take off. The two weave their way through traps and puzzles and finally reach the large bridge full of spike traps. “Shoot…” Cross stumbles backward, nearly bumping into Error.</p><p>     Error glances around. “Br@c3.” Without another moment’s notice, Cross’s SOUL is ensnared in glistening blue strings. The strings seem to travel like a spider on its web would; they set Cross down on the other side of the trap. Cross whips around to see Error using the strings on himself. After Error is set down, the two sprint the rest of the way to a grayscale house. The tree in front of it is a wonderful combination of greens and shaded yellows, complimenting the purple walls leading to the house. Error takes the lead, checking a screen he’s pulled up.</p><p>     Cross peaks over the glitchy skeleton’s shoulder. “Whatcha looking at?” Error steps away from Cross, facing him.</p><p>     “It’S ju5T @5 I 7h0Ugh7.” Error shows Cross a screen with lines of coding. “We’R3 in UNd3r5wAP.”</p><p>     “The what now?” Cross frowns. Soft thuds reach their ‘ears,’ and the two turn to see the giant goat from before walk in with Nightmare following calmly behind.</p><p>     “You two left me behind,” Nightmare comments, rolling his eyelight, “so I had to explain to dear Asgore here why you two panicked and why we’re here.”</p><p>     Cross’s eyelights disappear. “Oh… oops… sorry.” He shakes his skull, relighting the red and white orbs in his head. Suddenly, he yawns, stretching his arms high into the air. “I’ve done enough running today. Sorry for being a bad houseguest by A. — running away from you, B. — barging into your house, and C. — requesting a place to sleep?”</p><p>     Asgore chuckles. “Don’t worry, child, my appearance can easily offset some of the monsters. You are entirely fine, and there is an old room I haven’t touched, so it may be a bit dusty.” Asgore gives Cross the directions to the bedroom and Cross trudges to the room, curling up in the corner farthest from the bed. He had no need to sleep in a bed and overstay his welcome.</p><hr/><p>     “Now, are you two tired, or would you like tea? I can make some real quick.” Asgore shifts slightly. In a room with the two most odd-looking skeletons you’ve ever seen, who wouldn’t be a little awkward?</p><p>     Nightmare seems to pick up on Asgore’s uneasiness. “A cup of tea would be lovely, thank you.” Nightmare offers his best smile, which still appears a little creepy. Nightmare glances at Error, who seems to have zoned out. “Error’ll have some tea as well.” Asgore nods, quickly exiting the room. Nightmare hesitates touching Error to snap him out of it when the skeleton shivers unexpectedly.</p><p>     “What were you gonna do just now?” Error questions, sending Nightmare a small glare. Nightmare steps away.</p><p>     “I was simply pondering if I should try to snap you out of your daze,” Nightmare states. “Obviously, you’re doing well enough on your own…” Error rolls his eyes, and Nightmare attempts to pick up any kind of emotion from the skeleton. <em> Nothing; he must’ve trained himself to hide it. But why? </em> Nightmare shakes his skull as Asgore comes back with his best golden flower tea brew. Nightmare zones out for a bit as he sips his tea, watching Error and Asgore interact sparsely.</p><p>     “Dear me!” Asgore exclaims with a yawn. Nightmare yawns as well, standing up. Asgore takes Nightmare’s finished cup, leaving the room for a bit. “I’m going to sleep, please, sleep in the spare room when you’re tired!” Asgore leaves, and Nightmare glances back at Error, still curled up against the edge of the sofa.</p><p>     “I’lL 5Le3p 0uT h3Re,” Error speaks without his eyelights leaving the fireplace, still sizzling. Nightmare sighs, walking to a small closet. He pulls it open and finds a pillow and blanket. He hands Error the pillow, to which Nightmare receives the teacup. He uses one of his tentacles to hold it, using the blanket he has to wrap Error in it and pick him up. “Wha7 7H3 @C7uAL 5h17 @rE Y0U d01nG?!” His voice seemed to crackle like an old radio as he yelped.</p><p>     “I don’t care if you don’t want to, you’re going to sleep in the spare room with us. You can sleep away from Cross and I, but you’re sleeping in the room <em> somewhere</em>.” Error pouts, but Nightmare isn’t having any of it. Nightmare sets Error down in the room, leaving him with the blanket. Error shivers, walking over to the corner.</p><p>     “Cr05s, wHY @r3 y0u 9V3r h3Re?” Nightmare whips around to see Cross indeed curled up in the darkest corner without any source of warmth.</p><p>     Cross blearily glances up at Error and Nightmare. “I didn’t wanna be a bother…” Nightmare sighs, picking Cross up with his tentacles, and using the blanket again to pick up Error.</p><p>     “That’s it. You two are freezing-”</p><p>     “Am not!” The other two complain, both now completely shivering.</p><p>     “-and as your <em> responsible </em> soulmate, I’m setting you two on the bed, use the covers and keep warm.” Nightmare sets them on the bed, tossing the covers over them.</p><p>     “What about—about you?” Cross mumbles.</p><p>     “I’m going to sleep on the floor-”</p><p>     “Nuuuuuu!”</p><p>     “N07 fA1r!”</p><p>     Nightmare stares at the two pouting skeles, both of whom are staring at him. Well, glaring, actually. “Urgh, fine…”</p><p>     “Yay!!”</p><p>     “3qU@L17y!”</p><p>     Nightmare crawls across the end of the bed and comes up behind Cross, resting his back against the wall. Immediately, Cross snuggles up against Nightmare, hugging his arm. Nightmare hums, slightly uncomfortable. It isn’t Cross’ fault, no, it is just that Nightmare hasn’t experienced snuggles of any kind since <em> the incident </em> …. Nightmare shakes his skull slightly, <em> this is different. This is my soulmate. </em> Nightmare falls asleep after he’s sure Error is also sleeping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my stars, I’m so sorry for SUCH A LONG WAIT!! School and work and family— my life is very distracting!! Thank you for reading!!!!! It means SO MUCH to me, so thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Error is the last to wake up, yawning widely as he sits up, holding a blanket around himself. He trudges into the dining area to see Asgore serving Cross and Nightmare a simple eggs-and-bacon breakfast. Error hums as he sits next to his red-eyed companion.</p><p>     Asgore serves Error breakfast and then sits down across from the three skeletons. “Since Nightmare here was the first to wake up, he and I have decided that it is time for you to continue your quest. Please,” Asgore pauses, reaching out and taking Cross’ hands in his own. Cross’ uneasiness radiates through the room, and the sheer LOVE sharply rises. Error and Nightmare are glaring at the goat dad. Asgore doesn’t seem to notice, smiling softly. “Please, if you see Chara out there, tell them to visit sometime?” Cross hums, pulling his hands toward himself, standing up.</p><p>     “Yep! I’m gonna….. get going, see you, sir!” Cross scurries away, leaving his empty plate on the table. Error stands, followed by Nightmare. Neither had eaten anything, and Asgore frowns is contemplation. Should he have made something different for them?</p><hr/><p>     Cross pushes open the door and a gust of cold air chills him. Cross shivers, walking through the snowy path among the forest. Recalling what Asgore had said gave him some memories he’d rather not re-visit. Chara was- <strike><em>is</em></strike>-a human Cross isn’t willing to communicate with right now. He just wants to find all his soulmates and be happy and live a long life and have- <em> Huh, a log. </em></p><p>     Cross walks around the log and gets barely ten paces before a loud crack causes him to whip around, bone bullets ready. Error raises his hands. “It W@5 iN mY W@Y.” Cross chuckles, rolling his eyelights. Error jogs up next to Cross and they continue to walk.</p><p>     “Sans?” Cross turns around, seeing a Papyrus, clothed in an orange hoodie and basketball shorts.</p><p>     “Sort of?” Cross shrugs. Error steps in front of Cross, magic at the ready. Papyrus steps back, hands raised.</p><p>     “Whoa, chill, I’m just checking for any more humans.” Error shakes his skull curtly. “Alright then... would you like to head over to Snowdin?”</p><p>     “Sure!” Cross smiles brightly, and Error watches as a small smile creeps onto the Papyrus’ face. Error watches as Papyrus leads Cross through the forest, following a meter or so behind. Nightmare teleports beside Error and they share a look.</p><p>     “TaK3n C@rE 0F?” Error inquires. Nightmare hums.</p><p>     “Their negativity fuels my power, and I’m about…” Nightmare holds his hand out palm-up, and magic sparks like a fountain from his phalanges. “Seven… times more powerful since we’ve come here.”</p><p>     Error stares at Nightmare. “50 i7’s TaK3n C@rE 0F?”</p><p>     “Yes, stars above, it’s taken care of,” Nightmare scoffs. He glances towards Cross. “Do you think he’ll get attached? I don’t even know if I plan on staying with him, so…”</p><p>     Error shrugs. “1t’S n07 mY pR0BL3m.” He pauses, glances at this stupid copy-world. Sure, there was a slight difference, but that made it <em> wrong</em>. <em> Unbalanced. </em><em>Dangerously unstable</em>. “I’m n07 g0nN@ 571cK @r0UnD 0NC3 7h3 K1d F1nd5 h1s 07h3R 50uLm@7eS. 1’v3 G07 A j0B.” Nightmare hums slightly.</p><p>     “BROTHER, YOU LAZYBONES! WHY AREN'T YOU AT YOUR STation…?” A skeleton similar to Cross in height comes into view. He’s wearing a teal and greyscale battle body with a similar colored scarf wrapped around his cervical vertebrae. “Who are these guys, Pap?” He steps back, gripping his scarf— obviously a nervous habit —and summons a bone. Papyrus hums, sweat beading his forehead.</p><p>     “Bro, these are friends. Dude, chill.” Still, the Sans wouldn’t budge. Error frowns.</p><p>     Tilting his skull, Error mentally notes the slight differences in the original Swap and this copy-world. The way Sans stands is entirely wrong, the tones of this copy is forced, and the armor seems smaller than it should be on him.</p><p>     “1t’S @ F1lL-iN.” Error’s eye-lights widen. “W3’rE 1n a-@n 0m3gA-Bu1L7 7iM3L1nE.”</p><p>     “What?” Cross questions. “Is it bad?”</p><p>     Nightmare hums in confusion as Error pulls out strings from his eye sockets. Kinda disgusting, but not as bad as himself, Nightmare notes.</p><p>     “Yes, according to the Destroyer of AUs,” Sans growls, rolling his eyelights. “The sick bastard thinks <em> everything </em> isn’t supposed to exist.” Sans glances to Cross. “Why are <em> you </em> traveling with the stupid bitch? He’ll just-” The Sans stutters, falling to his knees as dust and magic ooze from a large wound across his abdomen. Cross holds his hand out and a blood-covered knife returns to his hand— it’s gigantic in size, (larger than Cross himself!), how it went unnoticed until this second is unfathomable.</p><p>     “Don’t talk about my soulmate like that.” Cross’ voice is deathly quiet, like a soft whisper.</p><p>     “What?” Papyrus questions. Cross faces Papyrus, his red eye glowing brightly.</p><p>     “I SAID, DON’T FUCK WITH <em> MY </em> GODDAMN SOULMATES!!” Cross teleports to the Papyrus, dusting him in one strike. Breathing heavily from rage, Cross glances at his hands, watching the glimmering strings tug on his phalanges. Cross stashes his knife, turning back around to face his soulmates. He may have just met them, but for so long he’s been so damn lonely, he’ll do anything to protect them both. And the rest, when he finds them.</p><p>     Suddenly, the trees start falling into the ground, pines and leaves shattering into damaging bits of code. Nightmare jumps to a side, narrowly avoiding a tree. Still, bits of code cut and stab him. Nightmare hisses, glancing around and assessing the world.</p><p>     “Cross-s,” Nightmare finally speaks, staring at the smaller skeleton. Even though Cross himself is fairly tall, Nightmare simply towers over him and Error. “You need to leave.” The inky skeleton tosses his hand out, a shaky portal forming not a meter from Cross.</p><p>     “N-not without you-u!” Cross growls, dodging bits of code. <em> Everything is falling apart! </em></p><p>     “6o!” Error screeches, using his strings to shove Cross through the portal. Cross falls through, hitting his head— he blacks out for a bit.</p><p>     As the portal closes, Nightmare frowns. “It was unstable…”</p><p>     “Of C0uRs3 it-7 W@S. Th3 W0rLd’5 f@L1iN6 aP@rT!” Error exclaims, using his strings to destroy anything that comes close to the two.</p><p>     “Guess we’ve got a job to do here, then, huh?” Error nods in approval. “I could always do with more negativity!” The two launch themselves toward the simple town of Snowdin, their first victims.</p><p>     Unbeknownst to them, Fate is stirring, as are the others. Fate frowns at the chaos the two are creating.</p><p>     “<b>Look at the two!</b>” Destiny coos happily. “<b>Their bond is strengthening!!</b>” They hug Fate, who seems to be highly uncomfortable at the touch.</p><p>     “<b>Let go of me, you- you stupid power!</b>” Fate growls, and Destiny releases them. They focus on the two skeletons, admiring how fast they’re destroying the AU. “<b>I guess they’ll have to meet some resistance soon, won’t they?</b>” Fate ponders, rubbing their chin.</p><p>     “<b>You remember our promise to The Mother!</b>” Destiny exclaims, striking down any hope Fate has.</p><p>     “<b>You’re right…</b>” Fate grins wildly. “<b>But giving that Creator a nudge wouldn’t hurt-</b>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any ideas are entirely welcome, and I’ll see if I can include most of them!! My creativity is at an all time low at the moment, especially with all the stress of the world going around. I’ll get out of it, I’m sure, but every comment/kudos counts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Destiny: Fate, NO<br/>Fate: Fate, YES</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Cross woke with a chill. <em> This isn’t good. </em> He glances around. <em> Dust. There’s dust </em> <b> <em>everywhere</em> </b> <em> . </em> Cross shivers, pushing himself to his feet. It’s not like he hasn’t seen dust before— hell, he’s <em> caused </em> dust. But, this is different. <em> Painful</em>. Like the massacre wasn’t intended. <em> At first. </em> The farther Cross walked— through the Ruins, Snowdin, and Waterfall —the more the feelings faded. As if the murderer had lost all sense of feeling, all sense of hope, and all sense of sanity. Hotland is devoid of any emotion, yet dust litters the air, clouding Cross’ airways. He coughs, pulling his scarf up to cover his teeth. <em> Hopefully, that helps. </em></p><p>     “Congratulations, Sans.” A voice hisses, stopping Cross dead in his tracks. “Now, I’ll RESET-”</p><p>     “No.” Cross peeks through the Judgement Hall door, surprised to see it untouched by the dust. It looks vastly different from his own…</p><hr/><p>     <em>“</em><em>Guys, guys, look!” Frisk pointed happily to the giant hall the Royal Family had. It had marble pillars, the floor decorated with black and white tiles, all fashioned with a half-gold shine. There were windows in between each pillar, a simple design that filled the room with a beautiful light. </em></p><p>
  <em>      “Hot damn.” Chara glanced around, finally settling on Sans. “And to think, we’ll all be able to live here.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      “Wait, really?” Asriel gasped. He suddenly squealed, pulling everyone into a hug. “Yay!! BFFs!” Sans smiled, wrapping his arms around the three others. </em>
</p><hr/><p>     The corridor here has a golden shine upon every surface, with red and brown marking the only differences between tiles, pillars, and walls. Sans faced off against a human, and Cross figured it was<em> them</em>, but Sans drew Cross’ attention nonetheless. He wore a dark navy blue jacket with a black undershirt and black athletic shorts with two white stripes on either leg. A red target hovered above where his soul would be.</p><p>     “You won’t be RESETing anytime soon.” Sans pulls out a knife, flipping it carelessly. <em> They </em> growl, initiating a battle and attacking instantly. Cross, on pure reflex and instinct alone, runs over and attacks the human. They block, glaring at Cross before their eyes widen.</p><p>     “Who-” Cross jumps back, falling into his usual ‘Guard’ stance. “A member of the Royal Guard? Funny, I thought we killed all of you...”</p><p>     “I-I’m not-t from around h-here,” Cross stumbles over his words, cursing himself for sounding weak.</p><p>     Sans growls. “Welp, more EXP for me.” He runs at the human, and they start to fight, with Cross jumping in occasionally to fight either of the two. When the fight finally is over, it’s obvious who won, a knife stuck in their back.</p><p>     “I’ll just RESET, you idiot,” they spit. Cross decides to intervene.</p><p>     “Not with me here, you can’t.”</p><p>     “What?!”</p><p>     “You have a ‘bug’ in the code— me,” Cross continues to explain, stuttering slightly. “A-And when this system has a glitch, it can’t RESET itself.”</p><p>     The human howls, tearing the knife from their back— <em> wait, what? That probably shouldn’t be possible, with the angle- </em> And now there’s a knife in his clavicle.</p><p>     “Damn, th-that’s lodged pretty deeply…” Cross watches as the human collapses, their soul floating aimlessly. Sans stares at the soul, and then at Cross.</p><p>     “Uh…”</p><p>     Cross smiles. “Are you gonna want this back, or can I keep it?” Sans blinks. Once. Twice.</p><p>     “You’re my soulmate?” He pulls his sleeve up, revealing the same words Cross had just spoken scribbled neatly on his bones.</p><p>     “Guess I am.” Cross grunts, falling to his knees, the knife still lodged deep in his bones. “But seriously, can I get some help?” Sans nods, rushing to Cross’ side. Cross’ vision fades in and out, a stinging reminder of his incapabilities at the moment.</p><hr/><p>     Cross wakes up to a warm fire in a familiar yet terrifyingly strange place. He doesn’t even remember passing out. He turns his skull slightly— <em> damn, that hurts </em> —to see a roaring fireplace, being stoked by Sans. A golden string with a black ribbon tied to it dangled like a string of Christmas lights. Cross didn’t know what gold meant, but it must be good, because the sight filled him with a warm, fuzzy feeling. Turning his skull back to face the ceiling, Cross notes that two of his strings are still red, probably because he hasn’t found them yet, and… Cross frowns. Two are black. <em> Nightmare and Error’s </em> strings are <em> black</em>.</p><p>     “Th-that’s not go-good…” Cross chokes out, catching the attention of Sans.</p><p>     “Nonono, you should stay put, you’re in pain and still healing,” Sans murmurs, waving his hands and striding over to Cross.</p><p>     “B-But my— ow! —my strings! T-They’re-re black-ck!” Cross winces at the pain he indirectly inflicted upon himself. Sans’ eyelights widen.</p><p>     “I-I don’t know what that means… You’ve met your soulmates?” Cross hums in response.</p><p>     “Uh-Uh…… I’ve met t-two— three, now! —of my soulmates, and two of my strings are black.”</p><p>     “Is one mine?”</p><p>     “N-No. It’s golden, and it looks really pretty,” Cross smiles slightly, glancing up at Sans. “I’m Cross.”</p><p>     “Sans.”</p><p>     Cross snorts, “Well, with the multiverse shit I’m dealing with, you’ll need a new name.”</p><p>     “Multiverse? You mean the theory is real?”</p><p>     “Look at me, don’t I look real to you?”</p><p>     “Not really.”</p><p>     “What-”</p><p>     But Sans continues, shattering any words Cross might’ve said. “You look more out of a dream to me.” Sans has spaced out while he was speaking, and looks down to see Cross’ skull covered in a purple glow. “Shit, are you okay?!”</p><p>     “Y-Yeah…” Cross stammers.</p><p>     Sans places a hand against his cheekbone. “You feel normal, is your magic acting up?” Cross’ purple predicament refuses to get better, if only getting worse at this point. “Shit, shit! Should I back off?”</p><p>     Cross can only manage a nod and a meak hum at this point, too dazed to react otherwise. <em> Great job! Marvelous first impression on your SOULMATE, of all people! You sound </em> <b> <em>weak</em></b><em>, he won’t want you now. No one ever does, when you are weak. </em> Cross’ breathing picks up as his magic drains from his extremities. His hands feel clammy, and his skull is spinning.</p><p>     “God, can’t I get anything right?” Sans disappears, returning quickly and tossing a heavy blanket over Cross. “Hope this works…”</p><p>     Cross can’t see anything, hear anything, feel anything- No, wait, he can feel something. Something on top of him. A blanket, and a heavy one, at it, too. Cross’ mind reels, realization hitting harder than Undyne’s attacks. <em> I’m not home. Where am I? </em> Cross tries to move, the blink, to speak, scream, yell, <em> anything</em>.</p><p>
  <b>*But nothing happened*</b>
</p><p>     The words echo at the back of his skull. Damn, how he wants someone to come, to help him, someone he could cling to.</p><p>     And then there is.</p><p>     Arms, weak, frail as they are, wrap around Cross, pulling him towards them. They are long enough to connect around him, and Cross wonders for a moment if this is Papyrus.</p><p>     <em> No. Papyrus is </em> <b> <em>D3@d</em></b>.</p><p>     This feels different, too. Not like the hugs Papyrus gives him after he comes back from work, happy that he’s still alive, yet sorrow-filled at the new methods of training. Not like Frisk’s hugs, which are like friends back from war— gleeful, but dreading the next departure. Not like <em> Chara’s</em>, which are fear filled, like they’ve <b>seen </b> what happens next, like they <b>know </b>they’re about to lose everything in a second. No, this feels… welcome, warm, cold, and calculating all at the same time. No emotion behind the gesture, just… being there. Cross relishes in the emptiness, soaking it up like a golden sunflower under the beautiful summer sky.</p><p>     Cross drifts off, feeling secure for the first time in who knows how long. <b> <em>5iX y3@R5-</em> </b> Cross pushes the thoughts away, resting peacefully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay, we meet the third soulmate!! String colors, too? Guess we’ll find out as we go.<br/>Fate: Why does Cross keep passing out?<br/>Destiny: Guess his FATE is to sleep.<br/>Luck: That’s just his DESTINY, it appears.<br/>Fate: HNNNNNNNGGGGG-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alright, I’m dearly sorry about the late updates! I forgot my password and then it piled onto a bunch of other stresses. I’ve only recently gotten my writing drive back, and I’m taking advantage of it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forewarning: I’m probably gonna skip around for the majority of this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Cross frowns, glancing around the house. He’s been staying with Killer for about two weeks. They get along well, and Killer chose his name early on (probably a day or two after Cross woke up from his attack), so Cross didn’t have an issue with switching over to calling him by that.</p><p>     The house is sort of bare, something that seems to irk the smaller skele. He exits the house, leaving a note on the door to let Killer know he’d left. Cross wanders the town, stopping by familiar places to pick stuff up. He has no remorse over simply taking whatever he wanted. He’s had to do it all the time when he was working with Undyne— barging into houses, searching for whatever Undyne requests, and sneaking small souvenirs for Papyrus.</p><p>     Cross stops short in front of a larger building, the word <em> ‘LIBRARBY’ </em> painted messily on a sign hanging loosely from above the door. His teeth twitches into a small smile as he enters, leaving the door slightly ajar. It’s damp, unkempt, and dusty, leaving Cross with a familiar yet unsatisfying feeling. Cross shuffles towards a bookcase, picking up a book with one hand, the opposite arm wrapped around a basket of other objects.</p><p>     “<em> Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone</em>?” Huh. Cross flips it over and reads the summary. A human wizard, not involving SOUL magic? <em> Strange… </em> Cross strides over to a table, setting the basket down and opening the book. A habit from years ago presents itself as Cross reads. “Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive…” Cross speaks softly, his voice trained into a calm, yet expressive tone.</p><p>     Hours later, Cross closes the book, smiling softly. <em> That was fun. </em> Cross stands and nearly puts the book back. <em> What? Another book? </em> Cross pulls out the second book in the apparent series. Cross shrugs, taking both books back and setting it in a pile. Cross continues to walk back and forth, picking up books that interest him and starting a pile, sorted into category and series.</p><p>     It is late when the wind picks up. Cross isn’t even sure how wind got underground, but it’s there now, and it slams the door shut, startling Cross. He drops an armload of books, and drops down to quickly pick them back up, in the exact order they were first in. Cross sets the books on the table and jumps again when another, duller thud hits the door outside. Cross walks over and pushes on the door. It doesn’t budge, so he shoves the door. Still, to no avail. Cross steps back. He doesn’t want to damage anything, he doesn’t want to pay anything back. Cross frowns, turning back to the pile of books and picking the one he was reading up and continues to read, sitting back down and forcing himself to relax.</p><p>     It’s early morning when Killer busts down the door, growling. “Have you been in here the <em> entire </em>time?!” Cross puts down the second book in the series he’s reading and shrugs.</p><p>     “I got stuck and couldn’t get out.”</p><p>     “Can’t you teleport?”</p><p>     “No….” Killer sighs at Cross.</p><p>     “Fine, come on, let’s go back to the house.” Cross starts stashing the books in his inventory, rushing after Killer.</p><p>     “Wait!” Cross sprints back into the building, returning with the basket of items. Killer doesn’t say anything as they head back to the house.</p><hr/><p>     Killer sighs, glancing around. It’s been a few more weeks since the incident that led to Killer nearly tearing the entire Underground apart looking for his soulmate. Cross has made the house that was once shared with his brother a home for the two of them. A few bookshelves have been brought in to store all the new additions that Cross continues to bring in. They’re interesting, and he’s even brought in a few that Killer’s requested. The couch has been repaired with cloth patches Cross randomly finds about Snowdin. The fireplace is almost always going, and fridge is constantly stocked with various foods including tacos, chocolate, and chips.</p><p>     “Killer?” Cross’ voice snaps him out of his trance. The taller skeleton is still wearing his uniform, his crimson eye shining worriedly. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>     Killer laughs softly, another first since meeting his soulmate. “No, Cross. It’s perfect.” He hugs Cross. <em>Could his life get any better?</em></p><hr/><p>     <em>Could his life get any worse?</em></p><p>He can’t defeat that<em> villain</em>, no matter how hard he tries! It’s infuriating, and it leaves him feeling horrible. Not that he can feel much else. Too much DT, having to deal with a constant sinking feeling, and the fact that Teal’s in so much physical pain. It leaves him drained, and he hates that <em>they</em> always know when to attack. The two have been dancing around each other since he’d killed most of the Underground. He’s lucky to not have run across <em>them</em>, because he knows he’s not powerful enough. <em>He just wishes he could do something more about it...</em></p><hr/><p>
  <em>     He just wishes he could do something about it!</em>
</p><p>     He hates not being able to help his brother! Rations have been running low and he’s doing everything he can to help his brother. He doesn’t care what happens to him, his brother needs to be safe. That human is becoming a problem... He thinks. It’s been hard keeping up with her as well as keeping himself and his brother alive. She might be close to freeing them all, but he couldn’t care less. As long as Papy gets rations and is safe. <em>As long as he’s safe...</em></p><hr/><p>
  <em>     @S l0n6 @5 H3’s S4f3.</em>
</p><p>     He can’t believe he let himself get attached. Maybe it’s because he’s thankful he gets to see a color. Maybe it’s because they share a love for chocolate, specifically the dark, pure kind. Maybe it’s even because he reminds him of that one Sans, Blueberry, with their love of adventure and obsession with tacos. He laughs, though it sounds dry. <em>7H15 w@S @ m1S7aK3...</em></p><hr/><p>     <em>This was a mistake...</em></p><p>     Deciding to fight his brother when his friends are around... not a good idea...</p><p>     Nightmare opens a portal, glaring at his brother and the other two with him. The portal is unstable, which is <em>lovely</em>, but he can’t bother to care. He tries to step, look strong, look undefeated, but he slips. He falls through the portal, watching the one with a giant paint brush laugh at his inconvenience. He growls as the portal disappears, leaving him in a desolate place. It’s... slightly familiar.</p><p>     He pushes himself up, glancing around. It’s dark, all plants dead or dying quickly. He frowns, he didn’t enjoy seeing wildlife suffer unnecessarily. He shuffles unsteadily in an unknown direction.</p><p>     As he’s wandering, Nightmare's mind drifts. Specifically to his soulmate.</p><p>     <em>Cross.</em> He’s... strange. He seems entirely innocent, but when he’s provoked... he can be terrifying to those he’s acting upon. Nightmare felt the negative emotions of both the Papyrus and Sans in the Omega-Built world. Primarily, their <em>Fear </em>and <em>Panic</em>. What could he be hiding?</p><p>     Giving himself a moment of silence, he realizes something. <em>There was someone else there.</em> Besides Cross and Error, there was a human. Or, at some point, it was a human. It’s too corrupt to be considered human now. Nightmare shakes his head, pushing the thoughts away. He doesn’t need soulmates, or whatever baggage they carry.</p><p>     He stops, glancing around. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice his surroundings had changed. Now, the sun is rising. Or... is it the moon? Does the night ever end here? He glances around, and nearly screams.</p><p> </p><p>     <em>“Brother!” A skeleton adorned in yellow shrieks excitedly. A slightly shorter skeleton adorned in purple laughs as the two hang upside-down from a large oak tree.</em></p><p>
  <em>     “See? I told you it’s fun!” The second skeleton proclaims. The first skeleton nods, giggling uncontrollably. He shifts slightly and nearly falls, to which the purple-adorned skeleton reaches out and keeps his brother steady. “Brother, please be careful!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     The yellow-adorned skeleton nods, still grinning widely. “Of course, Brother!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>     Nightmare falls to his knees. When did his home get so destroyed? The ground is coated in dry, old, cracking blood. The houses that made up the village are completely decimated, covered in ash and black ink. The tree that he spent his whole childhood on is broken. Only the stump remains, a tattered banner still attached to the base. The same black ink that is on the houses is across the stump. There’s no denying it— he’s the cause of all of this. Nightmare clenches his fists, staring at the destruction. How could he?</p><p>     He shakes his head. He ate those apples, this is the aftermath. This is his consequence. Not that he cared much for the people, but his own caretaker? The apples messed with his mind.</p><p>     He unsteadily makes his way to the banner and stump. Maybe he could fix this... There!</p><p>     Inside the splintered and dying stump is a seed, about the size of Nightmare’s palm. He carefully picks it up, cradling it. He has no place to plant it, so he gently places it in his inventory. He then pulls the banner off of the stump. It catches slightly and creates another rip in it. Nightmare whines slightly at the rips, folding it loosely and stashing it in his inventory.</p><p>     Now, to get out of here, it’s filling him with an uncomfortable silence. But... how? He’s low on energy, and needs to heal. Damn... Guess he’ll have to suffer the silence for a few days more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>